


The Shiver Down My Spine (Darkiplier x Reader)

by everything_clever_is_taken



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: A Date With Markiplier, Aftercare, Consent, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Markiplier - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Smut, Who Killed Markiplier?, darkiplier x reader - Freeform, heist with markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything_clever_is_taken/pseuds/everything_clever_is_taken
Summary: (y/n) is furious. After searching paths endlessly during a heist with her friend Mark, she finally finds who she has been looking for. The mysterious Darkiplier. She had seen the attractive demon on all her other adventures, and finally found herself face to face with him. ... only to be sent back to the start of the heist. On her 5th time around, she is determined to stay and confront Dark about her feelings for him.(set in A Heist with Markiplier! My first time publishing to AO3, so let me know what ya'll think!)(p.s, this is a smut so sorry if you ain't here for that)
Relationships: Darkiplier/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	The Shiver Down My Spine (Darkiplier x Reader)

“Mother fucker.” I had finally been able to find the bastard I was looking for this whole time- and what did he do? Send me back to the start of the timeline again. This was not my first time around, oh no, it was my fifth. and I hadn’t even realized I was going in a loop until I found him. He had revealed the truth, and it all came back to me. Pirates, explorers, and even zombies... Now here I was, back in the beginning, standing outside in front of the same museum I had gone through before … But now I knew how to find him. 

Darkiplier. Dark. The evil entity had crossed my path many times before, most notably my date with Mark. Now, Mark is a great guy and all, but we just didn’t click like that. He’s a close friend now, and brings me along on missions and adventures such as this. Don’t tell mark, but I think the best part of that date was Dark hijacking it. Dark was not to be trusted, of course, but he left me wanting to know more. He has this presence to him that just… just enraptured me. 

Standing in the open, I groaned and pulled out my grappling hook, shooting towards the top of the building. Sneaking in again was no problem, I knew the route already. Now, I just had to wait for-

A loud crash signaled the entrance of Mark. He rolled onto the catwalk in front of me, armored in matching black spy gear. “Alright (y/n), we’re in. You know the plan right?” He stood up, brushing flecks of broken glass off himself. 

“Mark, cmon” I rolled my eyes at him. I knew this plan like the back of my hand. (Especially after running it so many times.) 

“Right- what am I saying? You practically wrote it.” He chuckled to himself, and continued with the speil I had heard 5 times now. “Everything you need is in your bag. So let’s synchronize our watches on three…”

I took the same route I had taken on my previous journey. Sneak around in the sewers, and make sure we don't split up until the very end, till we see the  _ One person Only _ sign. “This seems like it’ll be unsafe… Mark- you get your wish. Let’s split up.” 

Mark beamed. For one of my best friends, he seemed very excited to be leaving me. “Yes! Finally! Alright our watches are synchronized, so I’ll meet you in-“  _ clink.  _ I turned back to look and sure enough, he was gone once again, leaving only a flashlight. He’d be alright, He’d show up again tomorrow and all would be fine. That’s what happens with a wonky timeline. 

Now, it was go time. I took a shaky breath, and made my way through the pitch black corridor. I winced as that familiar eerie noise creeped its way back into my ears. Turning the corner, I neared a hallway of memories. Faces from the past, faces I had seen before. Their voices echoed through me. This part was hard- knowing them all those years ago, knowing they’re gone. I shook that off as my phone buzzed. 

**_Aren’t you tired of it?_ **

As much as I was searching for the man, it still sent chills down my spine, the unexpected and ominous message. I passed the Butler’s photo, and the phone buzzed again. 

**_Don’t you feel like you’re running in circles?_ **

I paused. This was just repeating again. I didn’t want that- I didn’t need this whole thing again, I just wanted to see him- talk with him. So this time, I texted back. 

**_Yes. Because I have been._ **

This time there was no text back. Even as I passed the other portraits, my phone remained empty of messages. I took a deep breath as I neared Actor Mark’s photo. I closed my eyes tight, hearing the familiar ringing, and the vile words he has once spoke. Then, a new voice popped into my head as well. One I was grateful to hear. “The same snake, different skin.” 

I opened my eyes, and sure enough, there he was. That handsome smirk, the white suit. I could have swooned if I wasn’t so focused on my mission.

“Always spinning In his yarns, his webs. His lies. I always thought you were-“ 

“Dark. We’ve been through this already. I remember.” I cut him off. I didn’t need to hear him go on about being trapped in this game. Dark tilted his head at me, looking me over, almost to check that I was the same person. I attempted not to blush knowing his eyes were on me. 

He smirked. “Is that so?” I stiffened as he took a step towards me, his hands behind his back. “Hmm… it is. Well then.” A wave of nausea washed over me and I closed my eyes tight, hating the feeling. When I opened them, there we were. where we first met. A dressed up table greeted me, accompanied with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. The room surrounding it was pitch black.

Dark was sitting across from me, leaning back in his chair, illuminated in his white suit. He was pouring a glass of red wine for me and himself, He took his own glass in his hand, and gently swirled around the crimson liquid. “So. Did you find all of my clues?” 

I leaned forward, my elbows resting on the table. “I didn’t look for clues, Dark.” 

He paused, not breaking his gaze from the wine. He took a swig, before setting the glass back down on the table. “You don’t need to lie to me, (y/n).” His blackened eyes looked up at me. “I know how  _ his _ friends work. He makes a game, and you play it. You just want answers.” 

“No. No I don’t.” My foot was tapping against the ground anxiously. His eyes darkened at my response, which made my breath hitch in the back of my throat. I had never seen him seem so intrigued, and yet so.. intense. I had to look away for a second to steady myself. “Listen, Dark. I don’t care what’s in that box. I don’t want answers.” I stared at my lap and took a shaky breath, afraid of how he’d respond “I- I came here to see you.” Silence. There was no answer. Just silence. Hesitantly I looked back up at him, terrified of what he might be thinking, only to find him smiling. He seemed amused by my confession. Then he laughed.

“To see me? You really think I'd believe that?” His smile no longer seemed as friendly, and He suddenly stood up in his seat, so fast that the chair behind him flew backwards. He slammed his hands on the table, leaning closer, his appearance breaking. I flinched at that, sinking lower into my set as flickers of red shadows of himself appeared around him, fragments of ferocity appearing in them. “Look at you. You’ve been cowering in fear the moment you stepped into the room! You came here to mock me, (y/n).” He snarled.

I stared wide eyed at him, gripping my chair. I hadn’t come to mock him at all, but me being terrified was not a lie, he was quite intense. However, that didn’t make me want to see him any less. On the contrary, as much as I hate to admit, it almost excited me. “No, Dark, I swear that’s not true, I would never-“

He growled, cutting me off. A sudden burst of power made me fall backwards into the floor, as we transported into a different place. My vision cleared, and I found we were in the mansion. Where all of this mess had started. I stared up in shock as he continued, towering over me.“I’m the villain in this story aren’t I?? you’re supposed to be  _ his _ damsel in distress! The maiden doesn’t just pick the enemy as her savior!! That’s not how this works!” Dark yelled out, his face contorted with rage. He was glitching all over the place at this point.

“Mark and I aren’t even a thing! He has Amy! I’m just a friend, Dark! You know this!” I started, shakily getting back on my feet. It was hard to be able to argue back at him, but I had come here for a reason, and I wasn’t going to let his stubbornness get in the way of that. “The Mark from your timeline hasn’t been around in years! And even if I was his supposed ‘damsel’, I wouldn’t care! I don’t like him- I like you!” I cried back at him, taking a step forward. 

Dark went silent and scowled, looking away, his hands in fists. The cracks in his reality seemed to calm down a bit, but were still present, I could see he was struggling trying to understand all this. To believe what he was hearing, that someone would actually be interested in him. 

I took another step towards him, and very hesitantly placed my hand on his shoulder. I could feel him tense up. “Dark…”

“Why should I believe you?” He finally growled out. He turned to face me, his eyebrows furrowed. “I’ve been betrayed before, why is this time any different? No one would  _ like  _ me.” He chuckled darkly. “Especially someone as perfect as you.” 

I was at my breaking point. I am a very patient person, at least I thought I was, but this depressed bastard wasn’t listening. “But I do like you! Why can’t you get that through your thick skull!” I shouted, poking his chest and walking him backwards. His eyes widened. “You’ve been through a hell of a lot, and so have I! I don’t care if you’re the “villain”! Hell, I find you incredibly attractive and smart, and I can’t seem to take my fucking eyes off of you even if I tried! So if you can’t believe what I’m fucking saying, then maybe this will prove it to you, jackass!” I yanked him down hard by the collar of his button down, and pressed my lips against his. And it felt so nice. 

… it then occurred to me what I was doing. He could hate me for all I knew- Hell, he could murder me for this in the blink of an eye if he really wanted- and I had  _ kissed  _ him. 

Quickly I pulled away, letting him go, my confidence fading fast into fear. I covered my mouth with my hands, eyes wide. “Fuck- Dark, shit I shouldn’t have- fuck I’m sorry it just- came over me and I was yelling- fuck. I didn’t mean it.” 

Dark’s eyes were wide. He gently put his hand to his own lips, processing what had happened. I stared terrified, backing up. His shocked expression suddenly turned dark, and he looked back at me.

Fuck.

Then he started walking towards me. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck I’m dead. I hurriedly backed away from him, trying to not be caught, but my escape failed, as I had made contact with the wall behind me. I was breathing fast at this point, and could feel my heart pounding in my ears. Dark approached quickly, and I could’ve sworn my end was inevitable as he blocked all of my possible exits, pinning me against the wall, an arm on either side of me. He was so close, I could feel his breath on my face.

I closed my eyes, fearing the worst. There were so many ways he could end me- I wouldn’t stand a chance, I mean I won’t lie, I’m small and not super strong- and here he was, towering over me being all muscular and shit. So, I accepted my fate and winced, awaiting my death.

But all that greeted me was his lips suddenly on mine. 

———————————————————————

I froze. This was… not what I was expecting to say the least. Him kissing me so sweetly, pressing me against the wall. My cheeks flushed bright red, and I couldn’t help but kiss him back. My lips seemed to mold against his perfectly, and I melted, my arms carefulling making their way around his neck. God it felt good, to finally have him in my grasp… well, more accurately, for him to have me in his.

A hand brushed its way down my side, making me melt further. It rested at my hip, gripping me before pulling me closer against him. I couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh, and he smirked against my lips. I could feel my face grow hotter as the kiss became more passionate. He bit at my bottom lip, wanting more. I eagerly let him in, knees feeling weak as his tongue danced with mine. At this point, my face wasn’t the only thing that was heating up. And, pressed against him, I could feel it wasn’t just me. 

Dark pulled away after a long moment and brushed his lips against my ear. I could hear both of us breathing heavily, his breath hot against my neck. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do that” He murmured, his voice even lower and rougher than normal. 

I almost whimpered when his lips met my neck, kissing his way from my jaw to my collarbone, making sure no spot was left untouched. I gasped as he nipped at my neck, before nibbling and sucking at the same spot, purposely leaving a mark. “now he’ll know you’re  _ Mine _ .” He growled softly, lifting his head back up to look me in the eyes. Seeing me all flushed and wanting, he let out a dark chuckle. “Oh yes.  _ All mine _ .” 

I moaned at that, kissing him hard on the lips, my hands moving to work on undoing the buttons on his white suit jacket. His hand gently grabbed my wrists, stopping me, before harshly pinning them to the wall above my head with a thud. “Mmm. As much as I’d  _ love _ to take you right this moment.” He ground his hips against my own, making me whimper. “I’d rather worship you somewhere a little more comfortable.” He let go of my hands at that, and I instinctively wrapped them around him, holding onto him tightly as the room around us shifted. 

I didn’t have time to even open my eyes before I was pushed backwards. I let out a squeak, before falling onto a bed of soft blankets. I glanced at the room, trying to figure out where this was, when it hit me that this was Damien’s room in the mansion. I could’ve thought about the implications and lore behind that further, but my eye was caught by Dark undoing his suit jacket. He flung the coat away, before removing his tie and then starting on the buttons of his shirt coat. 

I had seen Mark shirtless before on account of videos and trips to the pool, but there was something so utterly intoxicating about Dark being shirtless in front of me. His pale grey chest was a beautiful sight to behold, especially after only ever seeing him in a suit for so long. God, I wanted to run my hands all over him, to feel every contour and muscle. 

Now clad only in his suit pants and belt, he tilted his head at me, smirking as I took in his form. “Your turn.” He purred. 

He didn’t have to ask me twice. I carefully sat up, and started removing my spy gear. After setting the equipment on the nightstand, I slowly removed my black shirt, pulling it up off of my body. I heard a soft “mm” of approval from Dark, his eyes drinking in the sight. Shakily, I undid my pants button, and slid them off, leaving me in only my black bra and panties. 

Dark practically moaned at the sight. “Fuck, (y/n)”. He must have teleported, as instead of standing at the foot of the bed where he was, he was now already on top of me, kissing me hard, his hands exploring and grabbing at any part of me he could get his hands on. 

He quickly moved and pulled me onto his lap, kissing and marking up my neck as I squirmed and gasped in his grasp. his hands snaked around me and undid the clasp of my bra. I shouldered it off, letting it fall to the bed. Dark wasted no time, immediately starting to kiss and utterly worship my chest. One of his hands held me helplessly against him, while the other moved to start kneading and playing with my other breast. I was putty in his hands, just moaning and gasping at his touch. My hips rocked against him, desperate for more, 

Dark pulled away once he was satisfied with the attention he had given. “Eager, are we, lovely?” He purred. A hand slowly slid down my stomach, a whisper of a touch. I gasped as he cupped me in his hand, and I couldn’t help but gently grind against it. “Mmm. So wet for me already.” His fingers ran over the now soaked fabric of my panties, teasing me through them. 

“ _ Dark. _ ” I moaned, hands running down his chest. My mind was fuzzy, and all I could seem to think about was how badly I needed him. 

A low chuckle escaped his lips and he pulled his hand away, making me whimper. He pushed me backwards onto the bed, pinning me down under him. “So pretty... moaning my name for me.” He purred, his hands running up and down my sides, going low, but stopping and going back up just before reaching where I wanted them to go. 

He tilted his head at me, smirking as a whined softly. “See how it feels, (y/n)? Wanting something so desperately?” Dark spoke, amused watching me squirm. “I’ve watched you play his games time after time, and you’ve been such a little  _ tease.”  _

Dark’s hand moved to my thighs, gripping and rubbing them deliciously. Another hand played with the hem of my panties. “looking so delectable, innocent, just waiting to be absolutely  _ ruined.”  _ He growled the last word with a devious smile. He quickly pulled off my underwear, tossing them off the bed. He sat up, eyes raking across my naked figure. I whimpered at the loss of contact, propping myself up on my elbows to try and be closer. “You’ve made me wait so long, (y/n)...” Dark sighed, starting to undo his belt. “What’s keeping me from doing the same to you?” He pulled off his belt, discarding it. He didn’t move further, just sitting watching me. 

I didn’t want to wait. I needed him so bad it almost hurt. I sat up, hands roaming his body as he sat still, somehow composed despite his earlier statement. I kissed his jaw, neck, collar, and made my way down his chest, hands gliding across his muscles as they followed. I stopped right below his navel, looking up at him with want.  _ “Please _ .” I begged, head resting on his thigh. I could feel his hardness below me. 

“Mmm…” dark hummed softly, a hand running through my hair. I let out a soft gasp as he gripped my hair, pulling at it to lift my head to look at him. “Please what?” 

His deep eyes stared into me and I moaned. “Please. Fuck me.” He let go of my hair at that and I whimpered, sitting back, waiting for him to do something, anything. 

Dark smirked. “Good girl.” He purred. He practically pounced and kissed me hungrily, his calm composed demeanor breaking into pure need. pinning me down, His hands gripped at me roughly, and he ground against me through his pants, the material against me making me moan. He finally broke away, only to sit back and harshly remove his pants and underwear as fast as he could. Fuck, was he stunning. 

My legs automatically moved apart for him, and he hovered over me. One hand held himself up, while the other grabbed my jaw, keeping me looking up at him. “Eyes on me.” He growled softly. He removed his grip to steady himself before slowly pushing into me with a groan. “ _ Fuck _ (y/n)...” 

I moaned with him, and it took all my willpower to not let my eyes slide back into my head. God he was big, he hadn’t even started moving and I already felt so full. I felt his hips draw back before slamming back into me, and I let out a sharp cry of pleasure. Dark hummed, eyes closing for a moment. “God you’re tight.” He growled, staring back into my eyes before pounding into me.

I was a moaning mess as he fucked me, hitting all the most sensitive points inside me. I threw my arms around him, holding on as he completely ruined me. He let out a soft growl as my nails raked his back, causing him to go harder. The pleasure was almost overwhelming, and I struggled to keep my eyes on his. I nearly came on the spot as I felt his hand snake down to rub my clit. 

At that point I couldn’t keep focus, I closed my eyes in pleasure, feeling myself grow closer to the edge. The moment my eyes closed, I felt the hand once helping me get off suddenly wrap around my neck. My eyes shot open and I whimpered, looking up at Dark. “Eyes. On. Me.” He growled, thrusting with each word, before continuing pounding into me. “I wanna see your pretty face as you come undone”

That, accompanied by the rhythm of his thrusts and the hand around my neck, pushed me over the edge. I let out a cry as pleasure washed over me completely. I shivered, my back arching. All I could feel was him. 

Dark, feeling me tighten around him in my own pleasure, let go of my neck, instead holding onto me tightly, his face buried in the crook of my neck as his thrusting became sloppy. He tensed up, and came inside me with a growl, gripping onto me tightly, kissing and biting at my shoulder as he did. 

He held me as we both came down from our highs, the only sound in the room our hard breathing, which was slowly going back to normal. I was shaking softly, somewhat out of it when Dark pulled away from my neck, gently kissing the spot he had bitten, before softly kissing my lips. He carefully pulled out of me, and laid on the bed beside me. 

I turned over to look at him, and for the first time, he looked relaxed. With his eyes closed, soft breathing. It was almost weird to see him not so tense and angry. Carefully, not to disrupt him, I moved closer, a hand gently resting on his chest. He tensed slightly, a small red glitch telling me I had startled him. He opened his eyes to glance at me, and relaxed again. With a sigh, he rolled over and pulled me into his arms. 

I sighed happily and cuddled closer, content and safe being held by him. After a long moment of quiet he mumbled softly and somewhat tiredly “you didn’t ask if you could cum.” 

I rolled over to face him and raised an eyebrow. “Was I supposed to?” I chuckled softly, so much for wholesome cuddling.

Dark huffed. “Mmm. You’re lucky you’re cute.” He kissed my forehead softly, and muttered “next time I won’t be so nice, though.” 

“Next time?” I thought out loud with a soft smile. I hadn’t been sure if this would be a one time thing. I almost assumed it would be. I mean, of course I had hoped it wouldn’t. Was he suggesting this could be a common occurrence?

Dark didn’t answer, just smirked. “We should get you cleaned up.” He stated, avoiding my question completely. 

I felt the room shift around me again, and the next thing I knew I was in a bath. Dark, once again fully clothed in a suit, held a towel while sitting on the edge of the tub. I shifted slightly. “Dark, what do you mean by next-“ 

“Hush” He held out a small wash cloth. I huffed and took it, washing myself off. After I was satisfied with my scrubbing, I stood up and started drying off with the extremely soft bath towel Dark had provided. 

“Cmon, Dark. I just- I like you. Maybe even a little more than that.” I ran the towel through my hair. “I just… I want to know if I can see you again.” I softly mumbled, and wrapped the towel around myself.

Dark tilted his head at me and smiled. “The feeling is mutual.” His smile slowly turned devious. “However, I believe you still have those clues to find from earlier…” he stood up, leaning close to me. “Once you find them all… well. You know the route by now.” He grinned.

“Dark what are you talking about-“ I stumbled slightly as I felt the room around me shift again, my eyes shut tightly to stop the dizziness. I felt myself on firm ground again, and a sharp breeze made me shiver and open my eyes. In front of me, for the 6th time today, was the museum. However, unlike the other times, this time I was clad in only a bath towel. 

“Dark!” I shouted out angrily, pulling the towel tight around me. “You son of a bitch!” I heard him chuckle next to me, but when I turned he wasn’t there. I huffed angrily and headed through the museum door. The sooner I got all the codes, the sooner I could kick that edgy demon’s ass. 

  
  



End file.
